


Checkmate

by LadyNobleSong



Series: Make Your Own Kind Of Music - A Series of Drabbles [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/pseuds/LadyNobleSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira and Suyin have been playing a dangerous game, for a dangerously long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is entirely mine. Yes. (No, it's not.) 
> 
> The fourth part of a brief series of song-inspired drabbles. If I say this is not for Hatter, no one is going to believe me... And you'd be right. ♥
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Wil.

Addicted To You – Avicii

_‘I don't know just how it happened,_   
_I let down my guard..._   
_Swore I'd never fall in love again_   
_But I fell hard._   
_Guess I should have seen it coming,_   
_Caught me by surprise..._   
_I wasn't looking where I was going,_   
_I fell into your eyes.’_

-

She’d never meant for any of this to happen.

It had all started as an innocent game in which she had indulged, thinking no ill could ever possibly come of it. She should have known better from the very start; she’d fallen into the pit, like she’d seen so many of her peers do in the past. She’d always believed she was the one in power, the one holding all the cards and pulling all the strings, refusing to acknowledge she had been powerless right from the beginning.

…

‘The point of your elbow needs to align with your knee,’ Suyin had said, a lazy hand ghosting over Kuvira’s waist, as she repositioned the metalbender’s arm. Her touch had been soft and light, eliciting a slight flinch from the younger woman. Su had smiled, pleasantly surprised by the faint blush that had crept upon her student’s cheeks, breaking her stern and composed demeanour for a split second.

Su’s momentary distraction had only lasted an instant, though, and after the session had ended, she had thought no more of it.

Practice after practice, however, she had begun to notice small, seemingly insignificant details, suggesting that Kuvira was maybe not being completely indifferent to Suyin’s presence. She had felt amused and flattered all at once and, out of genuine fondness for Kuvira, had decided to find her protégée’s little infatuation more endearing than alarming, refusing to put a clear stop to it when she obviously should have.

Even worse, she had chosen to enter the game. Her hands had begun lingering upon Kuvira’s toned flesh just a little longer than slightly necessary, her enigmatic glances towards the metalbender had multiplied. She had responded to each and every of Kuvira’s tentative signals with a smile, creating an unspoken connection between the two of them, to which the rest of the world seemed utterly oblivious.

One day, she had felt particularly daring and asked Kuvira to stay for a couple extra minutes after the end of the dance session.

‘I’d like for us to practice this sequence together, Kuvira,’ she had said, suddenly pulling the other woman flush against her, before coiling a hand around the small of her back, whilst the other gently clasped her long fingers.

It was only when Kuvira had tightened their embrace ever so slightly, spinning Su even closer against her, that the latter had begun to consider that, maybe, this had been a dangerous game to play after all. They had danced slowly through the dimly lit room, and Su had found herself unable to tear her eyes from Kuvira’s for even a single second. When the latter had kissed her hand lightly before taking her leave, the ghost of a smirk stretching her lips, Su had realised with dread she now was the one flushing; she had done her best to ignore the incessant drumming of her heart against her ribcage.

It had been high time to end this game.

…

Su had since come to realise some games were not so easy to quit. She had tried her best to act cold and unaffected towards Kuvira after that night, without much success. Her every effort to distance herself from the younger woman only seemed to make her even more enticing, more desirable. Su had been horrified to realise her feelings for the metalbender were running much deeper than she had ever thought they would; yet it was far too late to back out now.

The night Opal left Zaofu, Su had suddenly found herself opposite the door to the captain’s quarters, without quite knowing what she even longed to find in such a place. The only things her numb self had been aware of then, were the incredible feeling of loneliness in her chest, and the incessant pounding of her heart.

Before she could stop herself, she had knocked. Kuvira had materialised before her a moment later, her hair down, clad in a simple nightdress, a questioning look plastered upon her face.

A split second later, Suyin’s mouth had been upon hers, burning and desperate, begging and demanding all at once. Kuvira had responded instantly, meeting her lips and tongue with equal passion and desire, backing the older woman until her frame collided against the nearby wall. They had moved together in silence for long minutes, before Kuvira had pulled just an inch away.

‘What do you want, Su?’ she had asked, a trembling edge to her voice.

‘You,’ Suyin had heard herself reply, realising as the words rang through her ears, just how very true they were. ‘I need you, Kuvira. We’ve both waited long enough already.’

Kuvira had crushed her mouth with hers again, and all of Suyin’s sense had rapidly been dissolved into whimpers and soft, urgent moans.

The next day, as she had caught herself tenderly brushing a raven lock away from Kuvira’s face, she had realised, all at once, that she was had lost at her own game.


End file.
